1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive for a vehicle comprising a drive source and a transmission module provided with an ingoing shaft, which is connected to the drive source, and an outgoing shaft, which can be connected to the driven wheels of a vehicle, which transmission module comprises supporting devices for the support of torque, and a transmission with an ingoing and an outgoing shaft, and a bypass transmission with at least three rotation bodies, of which a first rotation body is connected to the drive source, a second rotation body can be connected to the driven wheels of a vehicle, and a third rotation body can be connected to the supporting devices, which transmission is parallel to the bypass transmission, in which the ingoing shaft of the transmission is connected to the first rotation body and the outgoing shaft of the transmission is connected to the second rotation body.
2. Prior Art
Such a drive is known from Dutch patent application no. 1022092. This well-known drive cannot be simply used in existing vehicles with a transmission and end transmission because, to achieve the desired transmission, a lot of components (such as shafts and gear wheels) must be inserted in unfavourable places so that the volume and weight of the transmission increases.